


Oath

by Yudonomi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudonomi/pseuds/Yudonomi
Summary: 8 June, 1867: Erzsébet is getting married and Elisabeth is getting coronated. They have a few words before then.
Kudos: 2





	Oath

Erzsébet bets that her gown will have at least one stain by afternoon; white is such a difficult color to manage. If she had her way, she'd be wearing something vibrant like red or green or- better yet- her decorated huszár uniform, which is starting to collect dust inside the wardrobe. She glances down at her dress's starry train, and the scar from when Ivan shot her in 1849 throbs beneath her corset, as if she isn't bringing enough baggage to the wedding already.

The maid applying Erzsébet's makeup knits her brows. "Stop frowning, Miss. You'll ruin the powder."

Erzsébet sends her a steely look before smoothing her face. She misses her maidservant Mariska, who had gone home two weeks earlier to take care of her ill sister. She laces Erzsébet's corset just right and knows which sandals don't pinch her toes. Alas, she has yet to return, so Erzsébet is stuck with this grumpy spinster. The only consolation today is that the venue is in Hungary's domain and not Austria's. Her monarchs, her cathedrals.

Her hand in marriage.

Had this happened just a century ago, she probably would have been happier. Giddy, even. A maid and her master- it almost sounds like a fairytale. The perfect fulfillment of her silly crush on Roderich Edelstein, who helped reunite her fractured territory and played the piano for her.

Roderich Edelstein and his sweet cakes and soft hair and cold eyes and herbloodonhisglassesandhergeneralshangedinthetownsquare-

" _Miss Héderváry_." The maid repeats, and Erzsébet turns to her. She's a middle-aged woman, definitely not Hungarian. Her German is eloquent and has that nasal tone so common in the court. Is that just a Viennese thing or an Austrian one? Erzsébet doesn't really care; the day has barely begun but she is already tired.

"I can take it from here," Erzsébet says in slow, careful Hungarian. "You are dismissed." And just in case the maid doesn't understand, Erzsébet waves her hand towards the door. The maid stares at her aghast and Erzsébet repeats the motion. The woman's jaw snaps shut and she marches out of the room after a quick bow, closing the door behind her a bit too loudly.

Finally. Erzsébet lets out a deep sigh. Peace and quiet. She inhales and exhales again, hoping it will somehow loosen her laces when there's a knock on her door.

"Erzsébet?" Comes a warm voice from the other side, sending a shock up Erzsébet's spine. "Are you decent?"

Her mind blanks for a moment before she gathers herself. "I am. You can come in."

Another maid opens the door from outside, and the Empress steps in. She nods at her maid and points at the door using her fan. The maid steps back outside and shuts the door as Elisabeth walks forward. 

She looks absolutely stunning. While white makes Erzsébet look like a disheveled spectre, it makes Elisabeth glow. Her current dress is more elegant than what she wore at her own wedding thirteen years ago, and Erzsébet almost feels underdressed next to her. Not that she minds. Sisi always catches eyes and turns heads wherever she goes, including Erzsébet's.

Oh, especially Erzsébet's. The memory of Corfu is as fresh on her mind as last night's menu.

“To what do I owe this visit?” Erzsébet asks.

“Can’t a woman visit a friend?” Elisabeth replies in Hungarian, the only language they use around each other. “A queen her country?”

“There’s still a few hours before that.”

“Far too many. This is a title that I am most looking forward to being honoured with.”

Erzsébet laughs softly. The feeling is mutual.

The Empress cranes her neck and covers her mouth with her fan while her eyes wander across her pale gown. Erzsébet twists as much as she can to look down her back. "There isn't a tear or anything on it, is there?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Elisabeth folds her fan in her hand and smiles. "This is a new image, but I can't say you don't fit it very well."

Erzsébet shakes her head and raises her arms. She's not used to them being so _bare_. "I'd just rather be in uniform." Like Roderich. She bets he and his Emperor are dressed alike again.

"Then the altar will look like a battlefield." Sighs Elisabeth.

"Isn't it?"

Elisabeth hums and reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind Erzsébet's ear, just brushing against Balaton. Her fingers gently trace Erzsébet's cheek but her smile does not quite reach her dark eyes. Erzsébet wonders if they can spend time together before the royal family returns to Vienna; a break before they slip into their roles. While she feels that there is a chance for her and Roderich to reconcile- one of the few lessons in longevity-, any flame Elisabeth might have had for the Emperor is long extinguished.

Church bells outside toll with the hour. The Empress bends down until their foreheads touch. Erzsébet holds her breath as Elisabeth puts her arms around her, rubbing the fabric of her dress against her scar. "We don't need another discordant pair leading our nation. Stay strong, my Magyar."

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many thoughts about these women and their names, marriages, and lives that it's unfunny. Canon has not touched on this period at all, but I like to believe that they were at least friends even without taking 'Elisabeth loves Hungary' and vice-versa to its logical extreme. What is canon though is that Erzsi is 160cm, making her very short compared to Sisi's 172cm.


End file.
